


齿

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: Jimbert无差
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 3





	齿

Robert仅十二岁，正是贪吃的年纪，惯用两排稚嫩乳牙凌迟硬糖。糖果碎片齐齐在他齿间迸发出哀嚎，咯吱咯吱，仿佛一首乐章。不见得悦耳动听，却是Robert爱耍的把戏。一把糖果换取天籁，屈居于他尚未发育，尖尖细细小嗓子发出歌声的后席。但Robert逐渐松动的一颗牙齿，随着他剧烈张合的动作，受地心引力下陷，壮烈牺牲在一块司康饼。于是这场演出被遗憾叫停。母亲残忍无情地没收了他所有零嘴，说甜食是导致他掉牙的罪魁祸首。家里的糖果霎时消失，如沤浮泡影。Robert小心翼翼地将那颗牙安置于枕下，期盼牙仙子能满足他小小心愿。不要再有落牙，最好添一罐色彩缤纷蜜糖，或是光鲜的摇滚明星幻想，最后惬足入眠，色素沉淀梦境。

但乳牙终究全掉落，连同他错觉。原来没有什么能根深蒂固，一如他坚硬牙齿。童年的Robert，如此也恍惚觉出点道理。

等过了些年岁，Robert才迟钝地思出点不对，乳牙脱落，再生新齿，是极正常生理现象。母亲却搬弄谎言，骗了他许久。Robert再欲加辩驳，早错过最佳时机。偏偏他那时不懂，一输再输，步步退至危崖。他早立于悬崖边，摇摇欲坠。前挪一步，顺从父亲安排，去随便什么地方做个会计，不算成功，也至少为养家糊口出份力气。后退一步，坠入霓虹斑斓的摇滚梦漩涡，或许会被吞吃尽血肉，只余骸骨。

不过Robert从未胆怯，义无反顾跃下峭壁。

没有人预先告知过他，怎么已经十七岁，牙齿还会掉落。Robert吐出血沫，口腔腥气弥漫，右侧脸颊吃了男人一记重拳，仍隐隐作痛。他应该顺着那口血，胡乱骂些脏话。但想想自己早将那颗淌血断齿塞入男人嘴里，便得意至极，以赢家姿态睥睨。小肚鸡肠的男人，见了自己和他女友亲密谈天的模样就生妒，要以暴力宣告所有权，多可怜可悲。Robert呷口啤酒，本想漱漱嘴，却刺激到受损牙龈，火辣辣泛疼。他徒觉自己才值得怜悯，平白无故受了血光之灾。

十七岁的满腔英勇，是否能借几分给二十岁的Robert？他不自觉用舌尖去舔弄空缺处牙龈，是自牙齿被一拳打落后就养成的坏习惯。Robert总为那颗缺失牙齿而不自在，甚至如今面对Jimmy Page的邀请，再欣喜若狂，也收敛些许。思绪不自觉就绕回那颗缺位的牙，说话间泄露拘谨。Jimmy毕竟长Robert四岁，早觉察他细微动作，所以体贴留他思考空间，狡猾附赠自己家地址。Robert自然上钩，扑腾于池沼的鱼，嗅到一丝海风气息就不顾一切。

Jimmy尝起来却不似海，往往是呛人的尼古丁，有时是杰克丹尼酒滋味，偶尔还会是教人目眩神迷的可卡因。仿佛购买彩券，全依仗Robert的运气。Jimmy同他接吻，交缠舌尖也总光顾那处缺口，有意无意舔舐牙龈，挑衅或调情。Robert不主动问，Jimmy更不解释，他只含糊搪塞。人道酒后吐真言，Jimmy极聪明，酩酊时缄默不言，只傻乎乎笑着，任人摆布的无辜姿态。Robert也学他，把真话都掩藏，情难自抑时吐露的字眼也嚼碎在齿间。

Robert被媒体歌迷捧上神坛，称他一头灿烂金发堪比太阳神。可强盛如阿波罗，也未能和雅辛托斯相守，何况凡人Robert？他的吉他手也不愿做雅辛托斯，则是铅飞艇掌舵人，而Robert为他引帆高歌。Jimmy不是不善言辞，可挽留Robert的话语总是贫乏几句，“Led Zeppelin需要你，歌迷需要你。” “那么Jimmy，你需要我吗？”Robert不敢启齿，怕步了曾经骨肉皮的后尘。都心知肚明的事情，何必舍弃自尊发问。

似乎注定分崩离析，早有人写下注脚。Robert已为乐队写了好多年的歌词，最后一回，他想为自己动笔。

他仿佛又倒退回当初，犹豫于危崖。Robert尚未做好准备，Jimmy却先他一步跌下。Robert目睹他耽溺成瘾，依靠香烟、药物、威士忌，勉强支撑支离破碎的身体。他所有感官被刺激过度，只剩疲乏麻木。再逾越的举动更是力不从心，Jimmy伏在Robert胸膛，蜷缩着，像只温驯羔羊。屋子里留一盏昏黄油灯，起先是因为Robert一个人睡怕黑。Jimmy借机嘲弄他，以大他几岁的底气，却不动声色蹭上床来。Robert不再怕了，但灯还是习惯性放着。光星星点点，降落Jimmy背脊，色泽犹如久病日落。不过是他欺骗性伪装，Robert比他人更明悟这道理。可Robert仍是不忍，将他拥得更紧，用皮肉去贴他嶙峋瘦骨。体温可以偎暖他的冷漠吗？Robert说不准，道不明，手指去勾Jimmy发丝，缠过三周，停滞一瞬温存。

这支看似永无止境，彼此毒害的双人舞总要跳至尾声，正于铅飞艇坠毁那日。Robert早早醒悟。而Jimmy不愿离去，徘徊原地，用Robert的痛苦惩戒自己，多么快意。他们偶尔重聚，经常接吻，Jimmy仍喜欢去寻觅Robert那颗缺位牙齿，但失败告终。

“我早就补上那颗牙了。” 

“是吗？我不记得了。”


End file.
